


You Belong With Me

by CSIGurlie07



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara gets some hugs, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSIGurlie07/pseuds/CSIGurlie07
Summary: Kara notices the change in Lena and James after their kiss. Lena sees Kara notice. Lena does something about it. [A Supercorp One Shot]





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that's been lurking on my hard drive since I knew GuardianCorp was going to be a thing, before we saw how it was going to actually play out. I actually really enjoy what we've seen of GuardianCorp so far, but this was an exercise of what if, in a "supercorp is endgame" sort of way. (A more canonical version of this exchange-- with confirmed GuardianCorp-- will be happening later this week, for anyone interested...)

It happened in the morning huddle. Leaning on the desk next to James, Lena was happy enough to let his expertise take the lead in guiding the newsroom. When his fingers came down and brushed where hers rested against the edge of the desk, Lena didn’t think anything of it.

Not until she noticed Kara's stare, glued to the point of contact between their hands.

In an instant, Lena sensed an opening in the meeting and jumped into it. The distraction seamless, her natural hand gestures didn’t lift a single eyebrow except Kara's, who blinked when Lena’s hands came away from the desk. Broken from her shock, she focused on her notepad with flushed cheeks and scribbled furiously. Her eyes didn’t lift again for the rest of the meeting.

When the meeting adjourned, Kara left without meeting Lena’s eye. Disappointment churned in Lena’s stomach when she exited as well, heading for the no-longer-private elevator. Three more meetings thankfully precluded any action she could make, and she managed to get through all of them in tact before running into James in the stairwell on her way back up.

James gently grasped her wrist when she paused. On instinct, Lena glanced behind him to see who might be following, only to see an empty stairwell both above and below. James’ warm, handsome features creased into a smile.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Lena echoed his smile, but it felt hollow on her face, despite the warmth his presence pooled in the pit of her stomach. James leaned in to kiss her. Lena drew back, even retreating a step to put distance between them. He withdrew immediately, his touch vanishing completely as he picked up on her discomfort.

“Whoa, hey,” he said. He followed her down the step, but moved to the opposite rail. Suddenly, they were of a height, and Lena found herself unable to look away. “What’s wrong?”

Lena swallowed. She’d pieced the truth together the moment she caught Kara staring at their touching fingers that morning. Putting words to it felt like encroaching on forbidden territory.

“Were you going to tell me?”

James’ brow furrowed in confusion. "Tell you what?"

“That you and Kara dated.”

Lena didn’t beat around the bush. Still, she could have been more gentle, and she regretted the sharpness in her tone when James rocked back on his heels, a flurry of emotions passing across his features. Lena softened.

"I suspected there was something between you. When she saw us together in the meeting, I knew I was right.”

She couldn’t find it in herself to be angry, or bitter. She was just… confused. Why hadn't Kara said something? Lena would never have initiated anything with James without prodding from Sam and Kara. Mostly Kara, because the workplace relationship Lena had cited at the party affected her too.

Why did Kara push her to act if she still had feelings for him?

James reached for her, his hand warm against her elbow. "Lena, look-- Kara and I did try to start something, but it never got off the ground. I would have told you except there’s nothing to tell. There is absolutely nothing between us but friendship, I swear."

"I believe you,” Lena said, smiling softly. “But that doesn't explain what I saw today."

"Lena..."

"This was a mistake in the first place,” she continued. “Our relationship is inappropriate given our professional circumstances."

With a soft huff, James stepped back. His hand disappeared from her arm, and Lena tried to ignore the chill that settled across her skin in its wake. Lena braced herself for the outrage, the accusations. For the affirmation that he'd seen this coming: that he'd always known a Luthor would be cold.

"You're choosing Kara."

Lena jolted, and when she looked up she found a sad sort of understanding in his gaze. “Excuse me?”

He smiled, leaving the chill in her chest with nowhere to go.

"We could be good together, Lena. I know we could, and I think you know it too. Are you really willing to give up a chance at happiness, just because you _think_ Kara will disapprove?"

"She's my friend," Lena reminded him.

James only nodded. "She’s mine too. But I don’t let her feelings make my decisions for me.”

That wasn’t what this was. Lena knew it, and she knew James did as well. She straightened, lifting her chin and spreading her arms along the rail behind her.

"When did you start feeling differently about me?"

Her question caught James off guard, and Lena watched him scramble to get back on the same page. "What?"

"You ran with Clark Kent in Metropolis, rubbed elbows with Superman. I saw you at Lex's trial. I find it hard to belief you were in my corner from day one. So, when did that change?” She shrugged. “ _Has_ it changed?”

James stared at her, and realization sat heavily in her stomach. Next time, that would be the first question she asked. At least she knew now; at least it was over, before she’d had the chance to sink too deep.

"My point is,” she continued, “Kara never had to feel differently about me. She never assumed the worst in the first place. Not once."

It warmed Lena's chest to say it. Lena pulled away from the rail, rubbing her hands of the dirt that had transferred to her palms from the dusty metal.

"To answer your question: Yes, I’m choosing Kara. I will _always_ choose Kara."

James didn’t say anything. The sound of a door opening over their heads spurred Lena into motion, passing James with one last touch of his arm. An unspoken apology, but without the remorse. She climbed the stairs briskly, leaving James and the mystery of the unexplored behind.

* * *

Kara knocked on Lena's apartment door. It was late enough that even the notorious workaholic should be home, but as she waited, Kara bounced nervously. Then the deadbolt slid back, and the door opened to reveal Lena with her hair thrown into a drooping bun and slouchy pajamas slipping off one shoulder.

Green eyes smiled thinly from behind over-large glasses, scanning her from head to toe and taking in her nervous, anxious energy. "James spoke to you," she inferred without preamble.

Kara flushed. "Yeah."

_James had pounded on her door, as close to angry as she'd ever seen him get. She'd barely been able to look him in the eye, until he'd scoffed._

_"No need to look so guilty, Kara," he'd drawled. "Whatever you saw this morning is done."_

_"Y-you mean-- with Lena? What happened?"_

_"You did. Lena saw you figure it out, and deduced our past history from your reaction."_

_Kara shoved her glasses higher on her nose. "But, we're not--"_

_"Yeah, I know and I told her that, but she didn't care. She seems to think you're uncomfortable with the idea of us dating."_

_Kara sputtered. "Wh--what? No..."_

_James' face had twisted into a mirthless smirk. "Thing is, I'm not so sure she's wrong."_

_"James, I'm sorry, bu--"_

_"Yeah, second time a woman's started something with she didn't want to finish. Sucks, but I'll get over it."_

_Kara didn't say anything, chastened by the reminder of how things had ended between them._

_"Look, I don't blame Lena," he conceded. "She's a good friend, and she's been nothing but honest. Maybe you should do the same."_

_"I don't..."_

_"You should explain to her that the reason you were jealous has nothing to do with me."_

Now, Kara felt her stomach twist. "Sorry if I woke you."

"Don't be ridiculous," Lena joked, opening the door wide enough for Kara to enter. "I was just going over some reports from L-Corp." The door closed behind Kara. "Look, I'm sorry James brought this to you-- I honestly didn't think he was the kind of guy who would do that."

"No, James is frustrated, but he's not angry with me. Exactly. He just--" Kara was getting off track. "He's not important."

"O-kay..." Lena eyed her oddly, and waited.

Kara hesitated.

"Kara, you don't have to explain anything to me. It was my choice to end things with James before they went any further. That's all."

"I don't have feelings for James."

"Okay."

"I was jealous."

Lena blinked. "You just said--” Shaking her head, she waved it off. “Look, it doesn't matter, okay--"

"I was jealous _of_ him!"

Lena froze. Suddenly the room was silent, save for the sudden, rapid thunder of Lena’s heartbeat.

_"What?"_

"I was jealous--"

"I heard what you said, Kara,” Lena cut her off quickly. “I just don’t understand!”

Kara gulped. "Lena--"

"You practically shoved me towards him at the Christmas party! Why do that if--"

"Because you're lonely, Lena!” Kara’s voice lifted, shocking Lena into silence. Wide eyes stared at her, blinking owlishly through her glasses. “You're lonely, and you deserve to be loved by someone kind, and gentle. I knew James could be that for you, and if I couldn't be that, then--"

"Why.” Lena’s arms wrapped around herself in a tight hug. Her anger had already abated into uncertainty. “Why couldn't you?"

Kara stared at her until her eyes started to water. She pulled her purse closer to her, something to hold onto and hide the tremor in her hands. "I wasn't ready. I didn't think I could love you the way you deserve.”

Turning, Kara started to pace, studiously avoiding the gaze that followed her movement, and the apprehension there that shifted into pity. “You should be happy, and I-- I have so much negativity in me right now. You don’t need that."

Long fingers circled around Kara’s wrist, gently urging her to stop moving. For the smallest moment, Kara considered breaking away. She neared a precipice, and she wasn’t sure she was ready to tumble off it. But with Lena hand warm on her hers, Kara could do nothing but stop, and slowly face her.

“I need _you_ ,” Lena pointed out. Her cheeks were ruddy with a nervous flush, but her voice remained steady as ever. “Did you think I wouldn’t understand?”

“Lena…”

“Did you really think I wouldn’t know what it’s like to have that kind of darkness hanging over your head? Because I do, Kara. I do.”

Kara blinked against the burn of tears-- by now an all too familiar sensation. Her fingers curled around Lena’s, warming her friend’s thin smile into a dazzling grin.

“And I can promise it does get better,” Lena continued. “The clouds _will_ part, and until they do, I’ll be right here with you.” Her grip on Kara’s hand tightened. “You don’t have to go through this alone.”

Kara felt her features twist, and suddenly the tears were pouring out of her in thick, heavy sobs. The next thing she knew, Lena’s arms wrapped around her and warmth permeated every inch of Kara as she hugged Lena back. Lena held her, not seeming to mind that the sleeve of her thin t-shirt soon grew damp with tears. Her arms remained safe and firm around Kara’s shoulders, an island of calm in the hurricane that finally surfaced in Kara.

When the tears finally eased, Lena was still there. She let Kara pull away, but when Kara reached for her hand Lena quickly laced their fingers together, eager for continued contact.

“I was about to order in,” Lena said softly. She shot Kara a knowing smile. “Pizza and potstickers?”

Sniffling, Kara smiled around scrubbing the tears from her cheeks. “Sure. Thanks.” When Lena moved to grab her phone, Kara tightened her grip on Lena’s hand, making her pause. “Lena, I--”

“It’s okay,” Lena promised, with a knowing smile. Which soon shifted into a teasing smirk. “What are friends for?”


End file.
